


All About Those Bats

by Penrose_Forgeries



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Song fic, all about that base, annoying acrobat, brothers being brothers, catchy songs can be dangerous, family stuff, first story on this site, wooo tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penrose_Forgeries/pseuds/Penrose_Forgeries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has a new favorite song... that his been singing all morning... his brothers are less than pleased, chaos ensues. *All About That Base*</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Those Bats

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Just a little quick one, I don't own anything.  
> I actually love All about that base to be honest  
> Originally posted on FF.net as part of a bigger fic, first story on this site :)

All About Those Bats

_"Because you know."_

Jason groaned.

_"I'm all about that base."_

Tim sighed 'Not again!'

_"'Bout that base."_

Damian growled.

_"No treble!"_

Jason got up, grabbing his dart gun.

_"I'm all about that base."_

Tim got up, gabbing his Bird-a-rangs.

_"'Bout that base."_

Damian got up, grabbing his throwing knives.

_"No treble!"_

\---

Bruce sighed, he had been trying to finish off the last of his Wayne Enterprises work in the manors study. 'Had'... past tense. Unfortunately for the billionaire his eldest son had discovered a new favourite song and had been singing said song for the past three hours, nonstop.

Now usually Bruce enjoyed listening to Dick singing, after all the boy did have an excellent voice. Dick singing normally meant that he was happy, and when he was happy the whole house seemed to be warmer, homier even.  
However this was getting ridiculous!

Bruce's musings were interrupted however by the sound of crashing and yelling. Leaving the study to investigate, Bruce had to duck instantly to avoid a throwing knife to the eye, once again thankful for his quick reaction time. Glaring he observed the scene in front of him. Jason, Tim and Damian were attempting to shoot, hit and stab a moving target. Said target proved to be Dick, still singing, loudly, "I'm bringing booty back! Go ahead and tell them skinny bitches that! No I'm just playing, I know you think you're fat. But I'm here to tell ya: every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top!"

As he looked on Dick ran up the stairs to avoid Tim before promptly leaping from the top of the stairs when Damian appeared in front of him. grabbing onto the chandelier he sung forward, throwing his body into the air and twisting mid flight to avoid the darts that barrelled towards him from the end of Jason's gun. Landing gracefully Dick sprung up, stuck his tongue out at his brothers and sang, "I'm all about that base, 'bout that base, no treble!" before racing off towards the east wing living room, a snarling Jason, Tim and Damian on his heels.

Alfred, who had appeared next to the caped crusader, turned to his eldest ward. "Should we stop him?"

"Nah," Bruce said, a small smirk forming on his lips. "It's a training exercise."


End file.
